


Pet names

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, but has not found one that works yet, he keeps trying, kallus is bad at nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus tries to find the right pet name for Zeb. It does not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from a nonnie on tumblr.   
>  Kallus and Zeb bickering is legit my fave thing. So please enjoy.

It took entirely too long to get to Zeb’s side. He crouched down next to Zeb, trying to find out how badly he was wounded. He gently placed his hand on Zeb’s cheek, “Zeb, are you okay?”

Zeb’s eyes fluttered open, “Hiya Kal. We win yet?” 

Kallus smiled at him, while deftly blocking an attempted blow to his side, “Not yet, Zeb’ika-”

“-Zeb’ika? Really?!” Zeb interrupted, ears forward, incredulous.

“What?! Sabine said it was Mando’a.” Kallus argued while helping Zeb get back on his feet.

“Do either of us  _ look _ Mandalorian?” Zeb shook his shoulder out, wincing.

Kallus managed to look embarrassed while gunning down a storm trooper, “Well, no, but we do hang out with enough of them.”

Zeb rolled his eyes, ears flicking fondly, “I don’t think that is how that works, love.”

“Kriffing hells you two, we are still in the middle of a skirmish.” Ezra cut in as he passed by.

“We are well aware-” Zeb punched an Imp in the face with his good arm “- that we are still in the middle of a skirmish Ezra.”

“Keep trying, then?” Kallus said as he glued himself to Zeb’s injured side to keep him covered.

“Yes, love, keep trying. I’m sure you’ll find something that fits as well as you do.” Zeb kissed the top of his head as they simultaneously shot enemies behind each other, clearing their area of the battlefield. 


End file.
